gtafandomcom-20200222-history
FIB Buffalo
The FIB Buffalo is a Bravado Buffalo Sports Sedan modified as a Federal Vehicle by the FIB in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The FIB Buffalo is based on the 2006-2010 Dodge Charger Police Package, and as with most cars some things have been changed and rearranged. Most noticeably the tail lights, headlights and rear license plate have been changed; also the front fascia has some subtle similarities to the 2005–2009 Ford Mustang. Despite the fact there are advertisements of the Buffalo around the city, the civilian version of the car is not available in neither GTA IV or The Lost and Damned. However, The Ballad Of Gay Tony features both a civilian Buffalo and an FIB Buffalo. As with most Police Vehicles in GTA IV, The FIB Buffalo's Computer System has full access to the LCPD Database, allowing the player to use the car for the Most Wanted and Vigilante side-missions. As with any other public safety vehicle, the player can't listen to civilian radio stations, take the vehicle to a Pay 'n' Spray or Car Wash, or complete missions which involve meeting with criminals. The FIB Buffalo is only seen in specific missions, or when the player attains a wanted level of at least four stars or activates a Cheat Code. Performance The FIB Buffalo's smooth yet potent performance gives it a big-engined, supercharged feel. It has a very torqueful V8 engine that also provides enough power to out-accelerate most cars in the game. The top speed is relatively high, too, however the 5-speed gearbox may at times feel like it limits this somewhat. The Buffalo provides fairly moderate protection from firearm attacks or crash damage, contrary to the "strong-sounding" name. Thanks to RWD, the Buffalo may oversteer in some cases; in others, particularly in high-speed corners, the car neither understeers nor oversteers, and gives a balanced feel that differs from most American muscle cars. This car also rides exceptionally smoothly; when on bumpy/hilly roads, the soft-feeling suspension keeps the car level and at times bounces ever so slightly. Prominent appearances in missions ;Grand Theft Auto IV *To Live and Die in Alderney ;The Lost And Damned *Bad Cop Drop *Marta Full of Grace *When The Blue Chips Are Down ;The Ballad Of Gay Tony *Going Deep Trivia * The FIB Buffalo has two sets of blue and red emergency lights (one set in the front grille, the other in the rear windshield), whilst LCPD cars use white and red. Red and blue are illegal for use as emergency car colors in Liberty State (New York State, this explains why LCPD/NYPD cars have red and white lights); it can be deduced that because the FIB Buffalo is a Federal Car, it is exempt from the state's laws. * In TLAD, it is driven by all of the corrupt Police Officers in the mission Bad Cop Drop, which is strange as two of the named ones are a LCPD Task Force set out to watch the Angels of Death, but when ambushed, they are accompanied by the FIB. * Equally unusual is the note that all other undercover Police Units seen in GTA IV and the expansions also use the FIB Buffalo, which, it being a Federal Vehicle and also a rather highly priced vehicle, would be extremely unlikely. However, this is compensated by the use of only one or two at a time, or until they are destroyed by the player. * This is the transportation of choice for FIB Agents. The LCPD nor the NOOSE will use this vehicle. When the player is being hunted down by the Police, FIB Agents will come armed with M4s, MP10s, Pump Action ShotGuns and Pistols. If the player can get ahold of an FIB Buffalo, they can use it to get past toll booths without paying, sound the sirens to legally run lights and to make drivers pull over and also to access the Police Computer to capture criminals, like in other Police Vehicles. In TBoGT, they use Assault SMGs. They are the only NPCs with the ability to fire the Assault SMG through a vehicle's window. * The FIB Buffalo can be disabled by impacting one of its rear wheel wells with a large vehicle like the TrashMaster, the Securicar, the Enforcer, the Bus, and the APC. The player can then easily kill the FIB Agents inside the vehicle as it can not move. * If you drive an FIB Buffalo while on a Police Chase, the Police Scanner will not recognize the FIB Buffalo and the Bravado Brand, instead, you will hear the Police Scanner go off, but with no voice. * The FIB Buffalo is also bulletproof along with the APC and the PMP 600. Locations * An easy way to obtain one is to go to the www.LittleLacySurprisePageAnt.com page on the Algonquin safehouse computer and then wait until they send an FIB Team. If they send a NOOSE Team, reload the game and try again. When they send an FIB Team, just exit the house, kill the FIB Agents in it, and park it. * An FIB Buffalo can also be spawned via a Cheat Code by dialing (227)-555-0100 on the player's phone. This works in both GTA IV and its DLCs. * If you are in a FIB Buffalo and you activate the Wanted Stars Cheat Code, FIB Teams will be dispatched. * If the player drives one around the Bohan Safehouse, several may spawn. This also applies to Algonquin and Alderney. (TBOGT) * They appear about half the time if the player gains a 4 star wanted level for trespassing on the Francis International Airport's runway. See also * Special Agent Car, GTA 2 equivalent. * FBI Car, GTA III and GTA Advance equivalents. * FBI Washington, GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories equivalents. * FBI Cruiser, GTA Liberty City Stories equivalent. * Buffalo and Police Buffalo de:FIB Buffalo (IV) es:FIB Buffalo fr:Buffalo du FIB nl:FIB Buffalo pl:FIB Buffalo sv:FIB Buffalo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Muscle Cars Category:FIB Category:Federal Investigation Bureau